


The End of the Line

by Secret_G (Secret_H)



Series: Maybe You Should Tell Your Own Story [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bad end, Bonding, But this is not that important, Dialogue Light, Dimension Travel, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fake Science, Gokkun, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Somnophilia, Intersex Male Omega, Intersex Sam Wilson, Isekai, M/M, Omega Sam Wilson, Or More Like, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, PWP stands for Poorly Written Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sam is lowkey nonbinary, Though that doesn't come up, Time Travel, Weird Biology, Worldbuilding, You know if you know, intersex female alpha, porn writing practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_H/pseuds/Secret_G
Summary: or"How can you tell if you're in a dystopia? Asking for a friend."or"Is it still called being Isekai'd if you're pretty sure you didn't die?"orSam Wilson wakes up in another world. This is not the weirdest thing that has ever happened to him, considering that he had been deleted from existence once, (and that is not something he would have thought he was in danger of ever experiencing again.) Yet, as time goes on, he may have to reconsider that opinion.Currently, he has bigger things to worry about. Like the fact that the Captain America and the Winter Soldier were trying to break him on their dicks. Or the growing possibility that they may very well succeed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Maybe You Should Tell Your Own Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813750
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	The End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> I make mention of pronoun politics that would be way too cumbersome to actually be reflected in the fic because it it would require so much editing, and also ruin the flow of what is supposed to be horny trash. For reference, however, betas ge the traditional he/she, alpha's get hae/shae (pronounced like 'hey'), and omega get heo/sheo (pronounced like 'leo'). 
> 
> Sam chooses to go by standard pronouns, which people think is weird, but they ultimately respect. Again, I only mention it in the passing, and don't actually do it, could you imagine? Especially since this is third person limited, and I would probably feel the need to change the pronoun used whenever I alternated POV.

For a man with a life like Sam Wilson’s, waking in the hospital feeling like he had been hit by a Hulk wasn’t as rare an occurrence as he would prefer. The fact that he was sharing a noisy room wasn’t too strange either. He was hardly the only idiot with a perfectly human body that was running around fighting demi-gods on a regular basis. What first tipped him off to the fact that something was wrong was the fact that he had woken up to his hand being held by his mother.

Now, Sam had a perfectly good relationship with his Mom, who had been reasonably eager for his presence after he had returned from the snap or blip or whatever. But after two years and a couple dozen hospital visits, Sam couldn’t imagine his mother showing up for anything less than the loss of a limb.

Sam could feel all of his limbs. They hurt.

No, as it turns out, Sam was waking up after being unconscious for five days, after falling down some stairs. Which was wild, but he guess rightly _could_ have killed him. Likely did kill him, or at least Sam hoped so. It was better than the idea that he had written over the person that had once existed in the body he now inhabited.

Unless the transfer had caused the fall.

Sam didn’t remember arriving. Just his world glitching out like a bad channel on an old TV and then darkness. He hadn’t even been on a mission, just taking a morning jog. In a universe with gods, sorcerers, mutants, and aliens, it was impossible to even guess who had done what to land him in this situation. To that point, Sam was only assuming this was some alternate reality and not reality re-written, because he remembered his old one.

The reason everything still hurt so much was because the body he had been shoved into hadn’t been undergoing some form of physical training for the last twenty years. Or was it twenty-five years. Or four years since he was apparently 23 now. And yet, it was 2012 and aliens had already invaded New York. That was another mark in the alternate universe column.

To sum it up, Sam Wilson had had his mind shifted into the body of his alternate self, losing ten chronological and 20-some personal years in the process, and that still wasn’t the weirdest thing about the situation. The weirdest part was the sex change.

Eventually, Sam was released from the hospital, and with the support of his family, (who were under the impression he was suffering from trauma induced memory loss,) worked to navigate in his new world. Some things were easier than others.

This Sam Wilson was a low-level engineer in a mid-sized tech company. Sam had been a little worried about that, until it became apparent that given the fact that he was used to working with a) groundbreaking military tech, b) Tony Stark, and c) alien technology, all from a decade in the future, he was on a whole other level than any of his coworkers. It was strange being the actual smartest person in the room instead of just the one with the most common sense. It took Sam about two months to find a better paying job in a better company with less hours. To his irritation and his families delight, it was in New York.

This allowed him to start putting time into building his body back up. Not that Alt!Sam had been out of shape or anything, but Sam wasn’t comfortable being so...soft. He was young enough to possibly get back to where he was physically by the time he got there chronologically.

Sam also volunteered at the VA on the weekends. Somehow, despite his complete lack of written qualifications, he found himself in a somewhat familiar seat, talking to veterans and their...spouses about the little things they could do to resettle into life.

Sam had a great job, a nice apartment, better cholesterol, and a greater sense of gender, or lack thereof, than ever before. And yet, contrary to his family’s happiness at the direction of his life, he was not satisfied.

His work was filled with people who constantly tried to mollycoddle him, his apartment was surrounded by people with very loud sex lives, not matter how much he could bench-press his body refused to let go of even an ounce of cushion, and to be quite frank, realizing he was non-binary or agender or whatever made little to no impact on his life. It didn’t even do much for the dysphoria. And it all came back to the fact that Alt!Sam and now body-snatcher Sam, was an omega. Whatever that meant.

It meant that, at the gym, at the VA, on the street, in the hallway on his floor, and just about anywhere that he existed besides his job, (there were actually really strict laws on professional conduct,) Sam was constantly being hit on. It meant that, once a year, he had to get a shot, (with a threateningly long needle), in his guts so he wouldn’t go into spring heat. It meant that, instead of testicles, he had a pussy and, worst case scenario, he could get pregnant.

It meant that, he was no longer a he, but a heo. Though, he had taken to introducing himself with beta pronouns, in an effort to fix that.

Before he knew it, Sam Wilson, the new (contentious, black,) Captain America, had spent over two years as Sam Wilson, the single omega that used beta pronouns, and was no closer to understanding the world he had found himself living in.

For the most part, it seemed like things were largely the same, unless you were an omega. Racism was still a thing; jingoism, classism, sexism, all the phobias and isms that could that existed in the human condition as Sam knew it, still existed in some form. He was even noticing the slow growing terrestrialism movement that he hadn’t paid much attention to the first time around. There was only one glaring absence. It was so overlooked that there didn't even seem to be a name for it. Sam had searched the web, gone to the library, had awkward conversations with people, and never got a response that seemed rational.

Technically, what he considered his “sex” was only a secondary characteristic. For most people, the primary categorization of “sex” and gender was dynamic. Sam was not a male human, but a masculine-presenting, omegan human. A man, yes, but more importantly, an omega. More than his race, his size, his skills, his personality, Sam was an omega. In this universe, the suffrage movement had specifically been for feminine-presenting alpha and beta, who were, to a much less extent, capable of baring children. They fought against being pushed into omegan roles as a default, especially others weren't biologically wired to cater to them. An omega’s role largely consisting of: be cared for, have baby, stay safe at home.

As far as Sam could see, there never was any kind of whatever-the-feminist movement-would-be-called-except-for-with-omega. It was weird. Omegas could go to college, could have jobs, could live alone, could own bank accounts. And yet, it was understood that that was all transitory, an indulgence by society. Omega were meant to be indulged. In the end, everyone was waiting for them to find an alpha that they were compatible with and then spend the rest of their lives bare foot and pregnant.

And they did. Omegas started fortune-500 companies, fought wars, eradicated diseases. Omegas met compatible alphas and left their old lives behind for their new lives as breeders. Noone saw anything wrong with this. If an alpha and an omega were compatible, then it was to be expected. If an omega was capable of rejecting an alpha, then they simply weren’t compatible enough.

Sam was a twenty-five-year-old, single omega, with a career, a caring nature, and a rockin’ bod. He got hit on a lot and always said no to the alphas. In his last two years, all but one seemed to accept it with a casualness that was surprising and gratifying The only one who hadn’t was the same coworker who consistently tried to breach the formal professionality that made work a safe haven. His harassment and Sam’s violent reaction to it had been witnessed. That alpha had had his life ruined. He had been fired the very next day, and largely ostracized as far as Sam could tell. Sam had been treated extra gently for over a week after the event.

It might have been sweet, if not for the underlying understanding that that alpha was wrong for going after an omega that clearly didn’t belong to him. Even as Sam lived out his life happily single, it was a given that Sam belonged to an alpha. It didn't matter if they didn’t meet for _another_ 25 years.

Sam had hoped that was case. He had hoped that he would _never_ meet this mysterious alpha. As he made acquaintances with other omegas, only to lose contact after they mated, he had slowly become more worried about how such an event might go.

The truth was that if Sam had any control over his destiny, he wouldn’t be living out a second life in an alternate universe.

And he wouldn’t be getting off on Alt!Steve fucking his mouth either, but that wasn't as bad as he would have thought. It was better than the alternative. Better than the inevitable. He had so far managed to stay strong, seemly by avoiding being in the same room as both Steve and James at the same time. And he had managed to avoid either of them fucking either of his other holes, though James was getting a little impatient. It would be so much easier if he could just bring himself to say no to them, but clearly that wasn’t the case. It was taking every ounce of his strength to not beg for it, and they both knew it, too. It was only the fact that they didn’t know about each other that kept Sam from being tag teamed.

And he felt really bad about that, considering that Steve was in the middle of his hunt for the Winter Soldier and James was on a journey of self-discovery after being brainwashed for 70 years. Sam didn't let his guilt make him do anything stupid like tell them about each other, though. Just another reason to be a bit freer with the blow jobs.

Sam didn’t really need more reasons. The smell was enough. It made him light-headed and weak-kneed, which usually ended up with him conveniently in position. The taste was enough. The excessive precum that both alpha generated tasted exactly like Sam remembered pre-cum tasting, except now his body was telling him that it was delicious. The feel was enough. The pulsing weight on his tongue, the warm strain of his throat, were bad enough. Sam was also cursed with a sensitive area in the back of his throat that sent a jolt through him with every thrust. It was a rare, recessive trait that was just one more aspect of the universe determined that he have no dignity.

His underwear was soaked by the time Steve pulled away so the alpha could come without knotting his mouth. Sam almost whined, but he was too busy swallowing. He remembered reading somewhere that Alpha come effectively ruined an omega’s tastebuds. It had been in an article on a private blog. He remembered it was about omega chefs and one of the only pieces of media containing omegas expressing the hesitation in finding an alpha Sam had ever read. When he tried to find it again, the site domain had been up for sale. Sam wasn’t a chef and didn’t consider himself as having a nuanced palette, so after the first time Steve had come in his mouth without so much as a by your leave, he hadn’t bothered to stop the alpha again. Just the thought of the pungent taste coating his mouth was enough to make him salivate. It was so hot and thick and good. He really was in trouble

“Thanks, Sam. That was real nice.” Steve murmured. His voice was enough. His praise was enough. Steve pet at Sam’s head, quietly watching the omega clean him up. Not that there was much mess. “You’ve got neater, too. Hardly spilled a drop.”

“Yeah, well,” Sam managed a rasp, fully pulling away. “No one asked you for a review, Rogers.”

“I know, I know.” Steve chuckled, used to Sam’s hot and cold behaviour. Sam was just about a strangest omega Steve had met. But that was fine. Sam was special because he was Steve’s. Soon they could begin their lives together. It was just a matter of waiting out this weird process that Sam insisted on.

Dating. As if they were betas. Sam seemed to consider himself one in a lot of ways, even going so far as to use beta pronouns. It was almost charming. It probably would be if it weren’t one more frustration in Steve’s very busy life. Still, Steve was choosing to follow Natasha’s advice over Tony’s. Natasha had managed to seduce Bruce, the most skittish and dangerous omega in the world, while Tony had only ever managed to manifest his compatibility with Rhodney after marrying had Pepper stabilized him. They made a good trio, though and cute babies.

Sam stood up on wavering legs without tucking him away, and Steve noted it as something else they would work on. In a lot of ways, it was for the best that they were going slow. Sam may have been weak to the physical consequences of being an omega, but he had no instincts to speak of. “When can I see you again?” Steve asked, zipping up his pants. Sam stepped back, wiping his face.

“How should I know?” Sam said, pulling out his phone. He checked his calendar. “You're the one who's out of the country every other week.”

“Well, baring another alien invasion or the president being kidnapped again, I’m should be free for another three weeks.” Steve offered, wanting to pull the omega to him. He saw Sam tense, eyes focused on something he couldn't see.

“Actually, I’m going to be busy next week. For the next two weeks, even.” Sam said, clenching his hand long enough that the close screen came up. He swiped it away. He had to make a call.

“Busy?” Steve insisted.

“Surprise.” Sam gave Steve a flat look, before cutting his eyes away. “Turns out I have a life, too. Anyway, see you in a fortnight.”

“Wait. Sam!” Steve reached out, but Sam dodge him with ease, jogging out the door.

“Remember to do you breathing exercises.” Sam called back, already deciding to leave the VA early. It was definitely weird that noone ever called him on having relations with a 'veteran,' whom he was supposed to be helping, in the office building. The scent wasn't subtle, and people here had a very advance sense of smell. The professional conduct formality apparently only extended to coworkers. He tried not to think about the societal implications of that. It was just one more thing in this horny, fucked-up world that he woke up every day and chose to ignore.

Sam at no point believed he would be able to find a way back home. He didn’t have the connections necessary to try or an idea of where to start. He figured he would either be “snapped” back to his reality or he wouldn’t. At this point, he had other things to worry about. Like his two beaus. Or his first heat.

Sam had managed to avoid his breeding season for the last two years by getting the necessary annual shot. His season fell in spring, as was standard, and the standard suppressant was government subsidized. You could walk into any clinic near the end of tax season and receive one. There were plenty of reminders around to guarantee that you didn’t forget.

Sam had forgotten.

But that wasn’t his fault. He had been very busy and stressed these last couple of months, what with the fall of shield, and then the appearance of two familiar faces. It wasn’t really something at the forefront of his mind. Even after two years, he wasn't used to having to remember.

And now he was in the dangerzone.

A suppressant didn’t stop one’s heat or rut; it was nearly impossible to do so and not recommended outside of a medical emergency. Even with the most powerful drugs, the only real guaranteed way to avoid a season was to get the “dynaim” gland removed. Sam had looked into it, and not only is it an absolute last medical resort that most doctors swear away from, but it would require a lifetime of supplementation to compensate for. The real deal breaker for Sam was that a common side effect in omegas and female betas and alphas was the loss of the body's ability to reabsorb the uterine lining, which, no thanks.

A suppressant typically kept the body from increasing its hormonal output from within 16 hours of being taken for about 45 days. The shot was typically taken a month in advance for the best effect, as the body was already gearing up for a sex marathon by then. Taken at the right time, one could get through their season only a little cranky and very horny.

Not only was Sam only a week away from his heat, but he was also sexually involved with two alphas. His doctor was understandably hesitant to give him the shot. It had taken a lot of cajoling on Sam’s part, but even this late in the game, the suppressant would help keep his scent down. It would also go a long way to letting Sam manage his heat if he had to face it alone.

Sam had every intention of facing it alone. But first he needed to find a way to get James off his back. Steve was easy enough to avoid, as he understood boundaries. James, on the other hand, was an ex-assassin who knew where he lived.

Sure enough, three days from his heat, James showed up on his fire escape, looking a million times better than when Sam first met him in the park. The alpha had been feeding the ducks bread, and Sam couldn’t help but go over to tell him off. Something he would never have considered back home, but being an omega had to have some perks. Of course, he should have left well enough alone, because the man he had approached to lecture had turned out to be the recently freed Winter Fucking Soldier, and Sam's commanding nature had apparently volunteered himself as the alpha’s part-time handler.

Not that it had taken long for that dynamic to shift. Sam would have been happier with James’ progress, if the alpha hadn’t so quickly started taking liberties. Sam had been dumb enough to let him. You would think he had learned nothing after work with the man’s counterpart for 2 years, but the familiarity was likely the problem.

Apparently, if you gave the alpha an inch, that was enough invitation for him to make himself comfortable after breaking into your apartment. Stupid, hot alpha. James looked _good._ He _smelled_ good, too.

Sam’s nose had been very sensitive the last couple of days.

His whole body was sensitive and so needy. Sam didn’t bother putting up his token defiant attitude. It wasn’t long before he found himself bottomless, seated in the alpha’s lap. Sam could sense the alpha’s smugness, even with his back turned. For once, he wasn’t focused on that. All of his attention was on the cock rocking between his thighs. It was too big, only made more apparent by the discrepancy with his own. It was just as long and thick as Steve’s: too wide for Sam to wrap one hand around and long enough to prod into his navel. He couldn’t believe that it had fit in his mouth. It absolutely shouldn’t have been able to with causing serious damage.

The thought had a rush of slick flowing onto the pulsating length parting his slit, and he ground against it. Sam was rewarded with tightening grips on his thighs and a hard surge of alpha precum adding to the cascade flowing down his belly and thighs. What a waste. It was just another reason that he preferred to use his mouth. Sex in this world was always wet and messy, and he had become skilled at taking all of that virile alpha seed into himself.

Sam did not let himself consider the other ways he could do that. He chased his release. Pressing the length of James’ cock into himself, he strained to grip the alpha’s and his both between his hands. Getting a firm hold, he worked his hands and rut forward. He took pride in every twitch and stuttered breath from the alpha. He even managed to keep his voice low, until James lost patience, settled broad hands on his waist, and proceeded to fuck his thighs.

Sam let himself be used, even after the second time he came like that. After a first time, he moved his hands to the alpha's wrist to stabilize himself, but his body was sensitive enough to get off on just the tease of being fucked. When James muttered, “Tighten your legs,” into his ear, he didn’t hesitate to obey. He reached down to tilt the alpha’s cock towards himself, and managed to catch some cum in his mouth. Some part of him despaired at the partial knot fluttering uselessly against his spread mons. He was in so much trouble.

There was nothing for it. He absolutely could not risk staying at his apartment. Between James nonexistent interest in boundaries and Steve’s growing insistence on meeting up, his chances of getting out of this season unbound was nearly zero.

He wanted tried to rent space at an omega house, but that was a bust, of course. It was spring season. He eventually settled for an air b’n’b in DC. It was the only place out of state and in the country that he knew. Sam had put in his request for vacation the day after he got his shot, and received it the next day with knowing, concerned looks.

Leaving the night before his estimate start date was pushing it, but the Amtrak was reliable, and he made it to the house with a suitcase full of dildo and nary a fever. Sam even had time to do some last-minute grocery shopping. He went to bed on his wrap protect mattress, feeling reasonably prepared.

He woke up feeling desperate for dick.

Desperate was not a strong enough word and Sam was in no way prepared to handle himself. It was beyond his ability to describe what he was feeling, and not just because he was nearly senseless with lust.

Lust was a word. A word too strong for Sam to have ever before applied it to himself. His body was alight with lust. His insides ached and itched with it, but the dildos Sam had ordered for himself could not reach deep enough to sooth it. His lips and chest and pussy and anus were swollen sensitive, and yet softly pliant. He didn’t feel like a real person. He felt like a cock pillow unable to fulfill its purpose. Every part of it was abhorrent, but he was gagging for it.

Despair was the word Sam settled on, by the end of the first day. He felt cold and unloved in a strange bed in a stranger’s home. Every time his heat crested and was left unfulfilled, Sam felt himself drop into despair. When his body relaxed, reminded himself why he was doing this alone. He drank water and spread soothing lotion on his puffy holes. He looked away from the seven-day long path ahead of him and tried to rest. But without fail, the heatwave washed over him, and he was left with an aching emptiness that he couldn’t fill with his largest dildos. As he grew tired enough to sleep, he didn’t bother pulling them out.

Sam passed out from exhaustion that night, dreading a week of hell.

He woke up with an ass full of cock and a gut full of come. It felt so good, so right, he could barely even think of what was wrong.

Sam was seated on James’ cock, legs open wide over the Alpha’s knees. Sam was too euphoric to lift his back away from the alpha’s broad chest. He was entirely limp, draped over the James still body, as the Alpha toyed with his puffy nipples. He didn’t want to question the James’ presence, instead, enthralled by the sight of the pillar spearing through him so that it was prodding through his belly. This is what his body needed. No wonder the dildos weren’t enough. Of course, they couldn’t fill him like this. Sam hadn’t bought anything as big as his alphas’ dicks. And even if he had, they still would have been enough. Sam wouldn’t have been satisfied unless he was surround and filled by with this living warmth.

Farther down, he could see the second dildo, moving in his cunt every time he clenched. He wanted it out. It wasn’t right.

The omega managed to shift his head up until he was looking at the alpha’s face.

James looked back. He wasn’t smiling. His eyes were dilated black. Sam couldn’t read his expression, but then, the omega was pretty out of it. James didn’t look as self-satisfied as Sam would have imagined, though satisfaction was apparent. He was pleased, but also exasperated. He raised an eyebrow at Sam’s dazed expression.

The omega opened his mouth, but all that came out were breathy sighs. Sam’s eyes began to close. One of James’ hands left his chest. Sam didn’t react until he felt it brushed pass his soft cock. He twitched as it tapped the dildo stuffed inside him. He jerked as fingers slipped in alongside it.

Sam writhe as James took his time digging out the phallus. There was nowhere to go, nothing to do but moan and bear it. There were multiple instances of James making a show of losing his grip, and letting Sam’s body pull it back in, before start over again. By the time it was out, Sam had come, squirting slick over the alpha’s hand.

James took a moment to lick it away, humming to himself, but Sam didn’t get to relax before the alpha was pressing his fingers in deep. Despite being shorter, it was so much better than the dildo Sam could have cried.

“What a naughty, little omega you are.” James said, dispassionately. Sam wouldn’t have been listening, except that he couldn’t not. He couldn’t ignore his alpha's voice. “You've got everybody wrapped around your fingers. They never would imagine how selfish you are.”

Sam wanted to protest. He wasn’t naughty. He couldn’t say anything, but he managed to pout.

“You disagree, but you like to play games, don’t you, Doll?” James shoved his fingers punishingly and Sam let out a sob. The alpha clamped down as he began nudging his hips up. “You led Steve and me around long enough. It must have been fun.”

Sam moaned, angrily. He wasn’t cruel.

“Well, what was it, little O? You can’t deny that you were being naughty. Were you playing around or were you being selfish?” James asked, his voice a little breathy. Sam could only shake his head. “Or maybe you’re just a coward. Is that it, Doll? Is this fiery, tough omega afraid of a little commitment? Scared of being torn apart on two alpha cocks?”

Sam shivered at the thought, separate from the full body shudders that racked him every time the alpha pressed in. The idea had scared him. He had been incredulous when it turned out that he was capable of swallowing the fat cocks presented to him. Still, some part of his quailed at the idea of taking either of them into his virgin, and in one case brand new, holes. Given how effortlessly James had managed in his sleep, he needn’t have worried.

“If that’s the case, then I suppose I can’t blame you.” James chucked, darkly. “You won’t tear; your body was made for this. I do have every intention of breaking you, though.”

For the first time since he had awoken, Sam felt his state of mind recoil into something more stable.

“Until you never think about doing anything like this again. Until you’re docile on our cocks and hungry for our cum. You’re going to be the happiest little breeder, Doll.” James purred to the trembling omega. Sam was really quite biddable, under all that spitfire. Or perhaps it was more accurate to say that his attitude was armor protecting his own tractable nature.

He and Steve were going to have to break that open to reach the soft, tender Sam inside. And then they would devour him. James looked up with a boyish grin at the sound of the bedroom door opening. “Long time no see, Rogers. I hope you're hungry.”

Steve certainly looked it, staring at Bucky’s thick finger prying Sam open. He eyes skimmed over the rest of the scene: Sam’s apprehensive face and heated skin, Bucky looking at him with distant recognition, the place where they were connected. Everything he had wanted to say left his thoughts. He had been holding on by a thread since the scent of his omega in heat had reached him down stairs. Now his head was empty, but for the anticipation of sinking into Sam’s wet heat. His canines tingled. He was going to claim his omega. Everything else could wait.

Sam watched Steve cross the room, his heart picking up speed, oscillating between dread and anticipation. Keeping his mind centered was a losing battle. Both alphas were releasing pheromones that made his head swim. As Steve crawled across the bed topless and with his cock out, Sam was already losing cognition. A familiar heat was rising over and through him. He sighed as Steve paused to give his own twitching cock a little kiss, before positioning his broad hips between Sam’s thighs.

It seemed that there really was no going back. The thought was heady, but soon Sam wasn’t thinking much at all.

Sam was taller than most, broader than most, but he felt small between his two alphas. It wasn’t just their size. They were so strong. Something in Sam squirmed in delight at their deliberate movements as they tempered that strength. All of that power under such tight control and directed at him. How many times had they held him in place, controlled his body without effort, sometimes without even noticing? Every time Sam had pulled or pushed them away, it had been because they had allowed it. They had let him take flight. And now they wouldn’t. Sam was caught, and it felt so warm to be kept.

To be held open and filled. Somehow, it had become what Sam wanted most. If he was capable of words, he would have begged Steve to move faster. Sam couldn’t speak or control himself. He could only moan and watch.

Sam was one of the largest omega’s Steve had ever met, but the omega's pussy looked small around Bucky’s fingers and infinitely more delicate as the alpha lined up his cock. The thought of what it would do to the omega’s body, how it would force Sam to into Steve’s shape, filled the alpha with perverse satisfaction. He didn’t doubt that Sam could take it, but the omega would never be the same. He would be Steve’s. And Bucky’s.

A spout of precum splashed the omega’s already soaking cunt, as the blunt head of Steve’s uncut cock pressed between the folds Bucky spread open for him. This was what they were made for, the outcome that made all of the strife they had suffered worth. He and Bucky, until the end of the line, and with a sweet, spirited omega between them. Bearing into Sam was everything Steve had dreamed of.

It took so little effort, Steve had to force himself to go slow. He pressed in smoothly, constantly amazed as Sam’s insides easily gave under him. Sam let out pleased moans with every inch he took.

Steve looked up to meet Bucky’s gaze and was met with a smug look. “You look so shocked, Rogers, but our omega is real hungry for it. A cockslut in the making. He was made for us, ya know.”

“Yeah,” Steve affirmed, looking down at Sam. The omega’s gaze was unfocused, his eyes hooded and lips parted. The air was filled with his pleasured sounds with every breath he took. Steve thought it was a good look and pleasing song. He wanted to hear more. He wanted to see it every day. “Such a good omega. What a sweet, darling O we have. Taking us so well.”

Steve bottomed out with a deliberate thrust and was rewarded with a startled cry and a gush of slick. Such a receptive omega, happy to come on his alphas’ cocks. No matter which hole he took them in, he didn’t need more than the feeling of being stuffed full to come. Sometimes Sam didn’t even need that.

Steve felt truly blessed. He pressed forward to bury his head in Sam's neck, putting more of his weight on the pair beneath him, forcing Sam and Bucky’s legs wider. Bucky seemed more annoyed with stretch than the burden.

Steve rocked his hips, pulling out as much as he could with his torso plastered against Sam’s. He couldn’t free more than an inch or two, especially with the omega’s insides clinging to him so desperately, but that was hardly a shame. He never wanted to leave. He never wanted to live without this again. How nice that he wouldn’t have to.

“Tch. I see he’s got you fooled.” Bucky shifted, giving up on any real possibility of leverage. He supposed he had already had his fun, and the push and pull of Sam’s body was pleasant. He could probably come like this, especially with the feeling of Steve’s cock rutting against his through the omega. He wrapped his arms around the pair. “Our little O is all salt. But he yields well enough. I suppose it doesn’t matter how naughty he is, when his body knows how to behave.”

“Don’t listen to him.” Steve groaned into Sam’s ear. The omega shivered, but wasn’t following the conversation. All of his focus was reserved the impact of his alphas’ cock, beating against his womb and grinding into his ass. Sam was experiencing a level of fulfillment that was almost spiritual. He wasn’t in any condition to follow intermittent banter. “So good. You're so good and sweet and pretty and...fuck-”

Steve continued muttering sweet nothings into Sam’s ear, and then mumbling them into the omega’s neck. His hips took on a more abrupt jerking motion, every pull of Sam’s cunt chipping at his self-restraint. But it was okay, because Sam was so strong. He could endure it. He was most compatible with Steve and Bucky, to the point that he needed both of them to keep him in line.

Steve was happy to fulfill his role as an alpha. He was going to love Sam and protect Sam and mate Sam and breed Sam. He felt the base of his cock pulse at the thought. He was going to breed Sam. Sam was going to have his babies.

Steve couldn’t wait any longer. Dragging his teeth on the thing skin of Sam's neck, he bit down.

Bucky fucked up into Sam’s ass as the omega seized around him. The scent of blood was in the air along with something else, but he didn’t bother feeling irritated at Steve’s impatience. He had been waiting for this for hours, resisting the urge to bite, pulling out before he could knot. Sam’s form had been so open and unresisting in sleep. Bucky’s head had been full of fantasies of being allowed to have the omega whenever he wanted, of having Sam not unable to even try to put up a front.

The omega’s body was sturdy. Bucky had been surprise the first time he had pulled Sam to him and his hands compressed only a thin layer of fat before hitting muscle. And then when Sam pushed him away, the alpha could tell that if he had been anyone else, the omega would have succeeded. He wanted to change that. Bucky wanted to take Sam away from the world that had hardened him and make the omega soft and snug. Bucky wanted the omega’s pecs to swell up into a cushy handful.

Bucky wanted to never fight again. He wanted to spend his days pampering his pregnant omega, raising their children, waiting for Steve to come home. And he could have it all, with just one bite.

Bending his head, clamped down, wrapping his arms tight around the pair to tamp down on Sam’s threshing.

Bucky began to come, a low flow of semen encumbered when he immediate felt his knot begin to swell. Without thought, his pressed deep, crowding Sam’s hips between the two alphas’ as Steve did the same. They didn’t bother pulling away, doing any customary tugs to test the strength of the clutch. They couldn’t think of anything but trying to force themselves as far into the omega as possible. Trying to become one as the bond forming between them all tied them together just as surely. The alphas weren’t sure what the greater ecstasy was. The connection forming between them, never to be broken. Their knots, burgeoning despite the vice of Sam’s channels determined to milk them. The knowledge that they would be returning home united at last, with a pregnant omega between them.

As their knot’s expanded past a certain point, Sam’s body went limp, a reaction some omegas had to prevent injury. Sam had so many traits usually only glorified in media, he was practically a porn character. No wonder he was so resistant to allowing any vulnerability, his body was so eager to betray him. Even as he was forced into a docile state, it was still clutching hard enough to impede knotting. Ultimately, the omega’s body yielded. The alphas had more trouble adjusting themselves to their knots didn’t crush each other. Without fail, they locked in their omega and the flood gates were open.

Steve didn’t know how long they were knotted. It had taken some time for him to come back to himself. He was still coming when he finally had the mind to release his grip on Sam’s neck. He felt lightheaded, losing track of his thoughts every time his balls drew up, to release another flood into his omega’s hungry cunt. His mouth tasted like blood and something else; something sweet and salty that was irrefutably Sam. He felt whole, more relaxed than ever in his life. He considered trying to roll himself and his mates onto their sides, but that would require more coordination than he was currently capable of. Besides, he liked being on top of them, covering them, protecting them from the world.

Steve raised his head to glance a Bucky’s face. His fellow alpha was out for the count, whether unconscious or asleep. He looked young with his face so slack. His omega wasn’t going to stir until their knots went down, which could take a while. Steve settled back down, every thought of his not spurting out of his dick, focused on the swell of Sam’s belly pressing up into him.

Steve closed his eyes with a pleased sigh, happy to be home. It had been a long journey, with enough obstacles and diverting paths to make him doubt he would ever make it. Steve had never enjoyed the idea of being seen as a hero, but he was willing to accept it, if it meant he got his happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've been working on the Other A/O/B all caps fic for a while, but I am struggling, because the next chapter is gonna be porn, and I don't know if you noticed, but I don't have a great amount of faith in my porn writing skills. So decided to practice a bit, but for some reason, I can't help but worldbuild, especially when it comes to my shitty porn AUs. Plus A/B/O is such a general concept, you can do basically anything in it, but you gotta explain. I'm sure you noticed that, too. Basically, I am trying to fulfill my greatest hentia desire, actually being made to care about characters before I watch them fuck.
> 
> Anyway, here's some not great porn with all the kinks you've got to be sick of now.
> 
> No, seriously, was this horny enough? I actually like my writing, though sometimes my 'voice' makes it hard to change tone. For what ever reason though, and despite what you might imagine considering the nature of most of my fics, I don't really get much from the explicit parts of what I write. 
> 
> Are y'all getting anything from this?


End file.
